


Who You Are

by Jen425



Series: Greater Transgressions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: He tells her her mind can never be taken, and he tells her to speak it whenever she can.(He’s right, in a way. It’s not her that’s taken.)





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pre-mindbreak fluff

Anakin bows.   
  
“Thank you for your hospitality,” he says. “We will contact the fleet and return with the supplies tomorrow.”   
  
The queen smiles, nodding.   
  
“Of course,” she says. “But let me show you to your room.”   
  
Anakin nods, falling into step next to Ahsoka and behind the queen.   
  
_ ”Well, this was an easy mission,” _ Ahsoka quips through the bond. Anakin smiles.   
  
_ ”They are nice,” _ he replies. _ ”Though a bit boring.” _ _   
_ __   
The queen stops outside of a large entryway.   
  
“And I am afraid that I must leave you here,” she says. “Women aren’t allowed in the men’s hallway.”   
  
In an instant, Anakin felt Ahsoka wilt from next to him. Great. Kriffing Force.   
  
“I’m afraid you made a mistake,” he says. “My Padawan is also a woman.”   
  
The Queen looks taken aback.   
  


Ahsoka chides him in their bond.

 

” _ Master,” _ she says.  _ ”It’s not important. My body is a vessel and I must accept it and all that it comes with.” _

 

Honestly kriff the Jedi for making Ahsoka think like this, but that’s for another time.

 

They need him. It’s not like they can just throw him in the Citadel without consequences.

  
“Our scans indicate that both of you are male,” she says. And Anakin is kind of pissed about the scans thing, but, whatever. Culture.

 

“Your scans are wrong ,” Anakin says simply. Because they are. And because it’s hurting his Padawan.

 

The queen just shakes her head.

 

“The scans are perfectly functional,” she says. Anakin sighs.

 

“Very well then,” he says. “In that case, can we merely have some bedding delivered to our ship? I don’t feel comfortable sleeping here, all of a sudden.”

 

Thank the Force that he actually knows many of this planet’s hospitality customs and  _ probaby _ didn’t offend them.

 

The queen nods.

 

“Of course,” she says. “They will be delivered at once.”

  
  
  


“You aren’t supposed to do that,” Ahsoka says. Anakin just smiles.

 

“I know,” he says, placing a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and giving her a mental hug. “But I wanted to.”

 

Ahsoka trills. Anakin feels his smile widening.

 

“Now,” he says. “Let’s make up a bed.”

 

There’s enough blankets and pillows that it’s easy to put together and make into a nice, nest like structure. Although, to be fair, they’ve slept on the ground often enough, especially himself.

 

There’s only so much space in med tents, after all, and their own personal tents are far too big, so Anakin usually sleeps on the floor or an empty bunk in the trooper barracks.

 

Not to mention missions gone wrong.

 

“A Jedi’s body is merely a vessel,” he says as they work. “And this is true. But a body not connected with the mind is an imbalance towards the Dark.”

 

He pauses, looking Ahsoka in the eye.

 

“Know yourself,” he says. “Because your mind can never be taken from you. And if you can speak your thoughts out, do.”

 

Ahsoka laughs, awkwardly.

 

“I don’t think that that’s the Jedi way, Master,” she says. Anakin shrugs.

 

“It’s not like they can throw me in the Citadel,” he says. “But, yes, these aren’t things I learned with the Jedi.”

 

He’d learned them as a youngling, from his mom.

 

But it was both painful and dangerous to explain that to Ahsoka, though, so he doesn’t elaborate, just throws the pillows to the “top” of their makeshift bed.

 

“Anyways, get some sleep,” he says. “We have more negotiations and a long ride back tomorrow.”

 

Ahsoka nods, sitting down on the side without the blankets. Anakin’s the one with the mountain of them. Different species and different homes as young ones left occasions like this slightly silly.

 

“Thank you, Master,” she says. Anakin just laughs.

 

“Of course, Snips,” he says. “I’ll always be there for you. Unless something’s really wrong with me, like the Jedi giving up and brainwashing me. Or they just throw me in the Citadel.”

 

Ahsoka laughs.

 

“The Council isn’t evil, Master,” she says. Anakin just hmms. He knows how hard it is to see the Jedi’s more sickening practices from the inside. He knows they’d considered removing him or sending him to the Citadel before the war hit, and they needed everyone they had.

 

The only reason he hasn’t left is for Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the men.

 

“Goodnight, Ahsoka,” he says.

 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
